Seven
by Oasis Blackmore
Summary: Seven random, songfic drabbles. See author's note for prompt rules. Slash.


**A/N: I read a fic in this style today, and it seemed like something fun to take up some of my time. Plus, I've been meaning to write about the boys for a while now. Enjoy.**

_**Rules:**_

_**1. Open MSWord or whatever you use to write.  
2. Go to iTunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY.  
3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song.  
4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing.  
5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs.  
6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble.  
7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have five drabbles written. Go bananas.  
8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it.  
Optional: Include a few lines from the song, especially the ones that inspire you to write a certain scene.**_

Seven

"**Push It to the Limit" by Corbin Bleu**

Chad watched Troy from across the court. He was about to shoot, score, and win the game, and Chad couldn't resist staring.

He had always told himself he admired Troy for his talents, motivation, strength, smile--Okay, the last he had only recently realized, but now that he had admitted certain opinions to himself, he was considering how--and _if_--he was going to admit them to his best friend. He was worried about what other people might say; he had an image to uphold. Still . . .

The ball slipped through the hoop, and the team swooped in to congratulate their playmaker. Chad moved with them, pushing past their limits when his lips collided with Troy's.

"**High of 75" by Relient K**

Albuquerque had never been known for much precipitation, as it was part of the veritable desert that was New Mexico. For this reason, Chad was irritated when water soaked through his thick hair and chilled his scalp that afternoon.

He pounded on the door angrily until Troy pulled it open, grinning lopsidedly at Chad's drenched physique.

Chad glared and pushed past him, into the house.

"I guess somebody doesn't like the rain," Troy teased, helping Chad out of his wet clothes.

"Shut up and make me feel better," Chad ordered.

"**Littlest Things" by Lily Allen**

Chad glowered at the happy couple that was sitting in front of him in the movie theater, smooching enthusiastically.

"_So, does this mean you're my girlfriend?" Troy asked, smirking as he leaned over Chad's heaving form, bed sheets tangled in between their slick bodies._

"_Pfft. Yeah right. I'm definitely the man in this relationship," Chad declared, staring up at Troy with sex-glazed eyes._

_Troy raised an eyebrow and glanced down at their exposed anatomy. "Doesn't look like it from all the way up here."_

_Chad flashed him a challenging smile and flipped them both over with ease. "How about now?"_

Chad sighed and rose from his seat. Some memories were just too distant.

**"John, I Love You" by Sinéad O'Connor**

It was often than Chad didn't feel quite good enough. Troy was always helping people, winning games, leading groups. And Chad could barely bring himself to get out of bed most days.

Even as best friends, they had been an odd pair. Their similarities seemed to end at a love for basketball.

Chad knew that to win the game of snaring Troy's heart, he would have to work at self-improvement. Admitting that the world didn't revolve around his hopes and dreams was the first step.

And if Troy could wait, then one day, Chad might be good enough to tell him the truth.

"**He Lives in You" from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride**

Troy was devastated when his dad died. Gabriella attempted comfort, and his mother attempted loving concern, though she, herself, was even more broken.

In the end, Troy ran to the friend he had abandoned long ago, in favor of a girl who could never understand what he was going through.

Chad was surprised to see Troy on his doorstep but took him in, nursing his wounds as only a best friend could. He cared more than he was brave enough to admit, and as Troy sobbed into his shoulder, he whispered his condolences.

"He'll always be with you, Troy." _And so will I._

"**Jumper" by Third Eye Blind**

Troy had forced Chad to admit his feelings for him--_forced him_--and now Chad was perched on the edge of the school's roof, ashamed, upset, and ready to end it all.

"Chad, everyone has things they have to live with. It's okay that you love me. I understand. Just come down from there," Troy told him gently from a few feet away, feeling guilty.

"I can't--You won't look at me the same," Chad muttered, his voice strained.

"If you don't want to be my friend after--"

Chad leapt back into safety, alarmed. "Don't say that! Say we'll always be friends; okay?"

Troy smiled, knowing Chad's temporary insanity had only been a cry for help. "Okay."

"**Big Girls Don't Cry" by Frankie Vallie**

How Troy had ended up cheating on Gabriella was a mystery to her. The reasons he hadn't been satisfied with her constant attention and undying devotion and devastatingly good looks, she couldn't explain.

But he had called it all off over the telephone, claiming to have found someone she could never replace. He claimed she wasn't cheerful enough, tough enough, playful enough.

How Troy had fallen for his best friend, Gabriella simply couldn't figure out, but when she spoke with her mother, her mother just told her not to cry.


End file.
